


Uni: Music

by Marmosette



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmosette/pseuds/Marmosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arbitrary Aubergine asked about Mycroft and music. I was already doing some young Mycroft, so I shoved this in. He's not terribly interested in music, at this stage, but I think as he gets older he's going to come to appreciate it as a kind of mood-altering substance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uni: Music

“Holmes, can you just use headphones?”

Mycroft sighed and lifted the needle. “I have turned it down to 60 decibels. Your delicate ears are completely safe.”

“It’s not the volume. It’s the voices. Piercing, shrieking harridans.”

“It’s not voices, Peter. They are violins.”

“They’re cats being killed. Slaughtered by the dozen.”

Mycroft folded his arms across his chest. “You dislike opera. You dislike Salieri. You hated Berlioz. You believe Philip Glass has written a symphony for bulldozer and strangled cat. Might you be able to inform me of a type of classical music that you care for?”

“Bach’s good.”

“All right. Bach. Most of which I’ve already heard.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s used up. You can listen to things more than once. That’s how recordings work.”

“I’d rather not listen to something repeatedly while there is still something new to be learned. With your memory, it shouldn’t surprise me that you can’t remember what mine is like.”

“I have a cricket bat, Holmes. I don’t know how many strikes it will take to smash your stereo, and it’s possible the bat might be damaged in the process but so help me, I am willing to learn. Think of it as an experiment.”

“And this week we’re covering forms of torture still in use throughout the world today.”

“I’m so glad I could help you with your research.”

Mycroft’s lips twitched, and he filed the comment away for future use. “Is Bach the full extent of acceptable music?”

“Beethoven. Strauss waltzes are probably a bit low-brow for you.”

“I’d rather not.”

“You can’t have heard everything by Mozart.”

“No, but you’ve barred opera.”

“That still leaves a lot.”

“Hm. And what about next week?”

Pete stuck his head around the doorway, looking at Mycroft suspiciously. “You are joking.”

“Not particularly, why?”

Pete smiled slowly, and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe as he ticked off points on his fingers. “First, Beethoven and Mozart have fairly sizable catalogues, and as you didn’t rule out either one, you must know that, and know you’ve a lot to hear. Second, I know you sleep, because I’ve heard you snore after a night out. And you read, and you prefer silence, in any case. Third, you know I’ll be here revising, and you’re not stupid, and I can still pin you in under a minute. But fourth, you’re not going to be here next week. You’ll be out of the country - I saw your passport.”

“Not your best work,” Mycroft said with a slow smile.

“Not yours either. Fair’s fair.”

I don’t mind if you use the bed, but this time, please don’t stuff the evidence in with my laundry. Last time, there were three shirts that... well, I can never wear again without _remembering_.”

“And yet a shirt is so much easier to clean than a carpet. And I burned that dishtowel.”

“I have never done anything insanitary with a dishtowel.”

“Fucking hell.”


End file.
